


General Ginger Snap and The Artist Known As Kylo

by DabblesinDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5908087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabblesinDrabbles/pseuds/DabblesinDrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prequel to The Fine Line Between. This is the story of how Principal General Hux finds himself hiring the eccentric Art Teacher Ben Solo ermm excuse me Kylo Ren</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Ginger Snap and The Artist Known As Kylo

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the modern au setting I used in "What the Cat Drags In" and "The Fine Line Between" that I got inspired to write more for these characters. The others aren't necessary to read before this but if you want some much needed Kylux fluff or Stormpilot fluff they can be found here:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5723233

The man whose hair was swept into a messy bun was nothing like General Armitage Hux had pictured when he called him in to interview for the art teacher position. The man, Ben Solo, was tall to the point of being ridiculous, his arms were too muscular to belong to an artist and his face even with the awkward scowl was open making him look younger. Hux pushed his wire rimmed glasses up higher on his nose and ran his eyes up and down the man, this was the son of the famed Senator Leia Organa-Solo? He must have gotten his father’s scruffy side of the genetics. “Mr. Ben Solo is it?” asked Hux gesturing to the chair in front of his desk, “please take a seat and we can get your interview started.”

            Hux knew it had been a strange choice when his time in the Army was over to become a principal of a primary school. His parents had tried to convince him to follow in his Father’s footsteps, to work through the ranks of the Secret Service or join the FBI but it was exactly this that made Hux want something completely different. His college had been paid for thanks to his service in the Army, earning the rank of General at a very young age hadn’t been the only perk, so he turned his mind to getting a degree in Education Administration. He had moved to this little town intending to take it’s sleepy little school and turn it into one that would become nationally known, to provide the best education however he needed the top teachers. He set up interview after interview, having his Vice Principal Phasma to root through the initial applications and having the ones she saw as suitable passed on to him. They had hired the best staff, leaving only one position left to fill and in walked Ben Organa-Solo.

            As Ben awkwardly lowered himself into the chair Hux did one more scan through his application and art portfolio before closing it and taking his glasses off. “So, Ben,” Hux began, his voice stiff with authority, “It’s Kylo actually,” a deeper voice interrupted, “I go by Kylo Ren, it’s my artistic name.” Hux huffed at being interrupted, docking points already in his mind, “Well, Ben is your legal name on your application and so that’s what I’ll be calling you during this interview, if that doesn’t work for you feel free to leave,” Hux waited, he saw Ben’s fist clench twice his teeth gritting until he came to a decision, “Fine, Mr. Hux, Ben it is.” Ben smirked knowing ignoring Hux’s title of General would get under his skin, two could play the name game.

            “Ben,” Hux said after clearing his throat, “I have to say I didn’t expect the son of such an accomplished Senator such as your Mother to come in so..casually.” He hadn’t wanted to mention how disheveled the man looked, Hux was a master of words after all and knew that would only antagonize the possible future employee. Ben’s cheeks turned pink at the mention of his Mother’s legacy, he loved his parents but he had lived in their shadows for so long that the comparison left a bitter taste in his mouth. “Well,” Ben started trying to keep his voice even, “as you can see Mr. Hux I am not my Mother. I wanted nothing to do with politics, my passion is art and then education.” Hux hummed his agreement, impressed by the man’s willingness to admit something so personal, “That at least we have in common then, Ben. My father actually worked on your Mother’s security detail once when I was very young, he may not have agreed with her politics but he always said she was a competent leader.” Ben seemed to perk up a little at the notion that their parents had met, storing that information for later when he would call his parents that night.

            The interview went over well, both men establishing a comfortable back and forth with biting bits of wit thrown in, they had similarities not just in age but in political opinions and liked many of the same things. Ben had to admit that he had never met someone like Hux before, as he sat in the interview watching the man talk, the way his light green eyes flashed with passion and his fiery red hair shown under the fluorescent lights, he may have found a new muse. As the interview came to a close the men began to discuss the importance of arts in education, well Ben had started emphasizing it’s importance with fiery passion while Hux sat and listened bemused at the man’s dedication. When Ben had finished he smiled, a small thing that changed his entire face, waiting for Hux to be impressed and tell him how amazing his input had been, he certainly wasn’t ready for the man to disagree.

            “Art is important,” Hux began not wanting to give Ben the last word, “but you have to know Ben that the reason it’s always the first to be cut is because it holds hardly any value in a real world situation.” Ben’s smile dropped into a stormy scowl his cheeks flushing scarlet in anger, his dark eyes steeling themselves, his fists clenching as he looked to find something to say to the obviously ignorant man in front of him. Before he could get a word out however a knock came on the door to the office, “General?” Phasma’s voice called in, “sir, we need to prepare for your meeting with the school board, we have to give them our list of teacher today remember?” Hux inwardly thanked the universe that he had to go before dismissing Phasma; he stood offering his hand to Ben who was still sitting in his chair seemingly stunned, “Well Mr. Solo, I feel like your misplaced passion will make you an excellent art teacher, you’ve got the job.” Ben stared at the pale, freckled hand in front of him, his mind still racing to find an argument, barely registering that he had just been hired. Hux sighed and let his hand drop, as he gathered his jacket and moved to leave he called over his shoulder, “Ben, when you snap out of whatever coma you’re in now and leave be sure to close my door. I’ll see you when school starts up in a few weeks.”

            After Ben finally snapped out of his rage filled daze, Hux was gone. He wanted to leave a note refusing the job but as he looked around the empty office a wicked grin spread across his face. He grabbed one of the black sharpies from the General’s immaculate desk and got to work. Later, when Hux returned from the meeting to lock up his office and go home he was horrified to find his office a complete mess of sticky notes. On each sticky note there was a drawing, he had to admit the art work was very impressive, of what he knew must be a drawing of himself labeled “General Ginger Snap” befalling a series of unfortunate, violent accidents. As he began gathering and throwing all of the sticky notes into the trashcan he spied one on his favorite coat that read, “Property of Kylo Ren.” He chuckled to himself as he folded this one up to keep in his wallet; hiring Ben Solo was either going to be his best plan ever or the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sandsoftatooine


End file.
